


Aftermath

by Stunty



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Post tram crash....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunty/pseuds/Stunty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a life changing event in Coronation Street for Sophie and Sian. (Set post tram crash, if certain characters were caught up in it differently, as per canon in the show, several characters die, but no one major)<br/>The name in bold at the start of the chapter is the person who's point of view we're seeing. I wrote this not long after the tram crash and it's on a site I share with a mate, but I thought I'd post it here for posterity :-D</p><p>Also, you may need to have seen the Sophie/Sian story or Corrie itself for it to make sense :-D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sophie**  
Tap...tap...tap...

A small tapping noise. That's what woke her up, although she didn't actually remember falling asleep in the first place.

Eyes fluttering open, the brunette tried to look around. Nope. Everything was still pitch black. She blinked a few times, making sure she actually did have her eyes open. Eyes open? Check. Room still pitch black? Check. Straining her ears she couldn't hear anything. Actually, that was weird. Surely she should hear something, anything other than that annoying tapping noise. The sounds of people moving around, cars and traffic, those general sounds of life you get used to and ignore. A pin dropping. Any bloody thing. She sighed.

Tap...tap...tap...

"Stuff this" the sound of her voice startled her with how loud and hoarse it sounded. What had happened? Actually, shit yeah. What HAD happened? Trying to sit up she realised her legs were stuck under some... she ran her hands down her legs to find...planks? Bricks? Whatever the combination was it was covering her legs up to the knees. Managing to get her top half upright, the young brunette ran her hand through her hair, wincing when she felt a large lump on her skull and a sticky substance. She remembered enough to know that probably was the reason why she didn't remember falling asleep or have any recollection of what had happened. A bang to the head and she was bleeding, which would explain the woodpecker that had started drilling a hole in her skull the minute she'd managed to get herself half upright. She ran her hands down her legs again, not feeling any stickiness, she hoped she was just trapped and nothing else more drastic had happened. Mumbling to herself she thought about her family; mum, dad and dozy Rosie. Yeah, the essentials were there. She tried thinking a bit harder. There was other stuff in there, but it was hazy, like it was out of focus and it was seriously seriously hurting her head to try and recall it. Groaning at the pain slightly, she tried wiggling her toes and was relieved when they hurt. That had to be good, right? If she couldn't feel them, then that would be really bad. She'd been made to watch Grey's Anatomy often enough with Rosie fawning over 'McDreamy' or whatever his name was to pick up on rubbish and probably inaccurate medical facts.

Taking her chances with her ever increasing headache, she called out. "Hello?" Her voice strangely echoing and sounding hollow in the dark she tried again, "is there anyone there? Hello?" There was no answer, just that irritating tap tap noise. She tried reaching out to see if she should find a wall, a surface, a hand, anything to give her an idea of her prison and what was around her, but all she found was nothing. The blackness was becoming suffocating.

With the headache overwhelming her, she gave in and lay back to think a way out of her predicament. The darkness taking over as her body shut down again to try and repair itself.

Tap...tap...tap...

**x-0-x**

MOLLY!

The thought pierced her head and woke her with a jolt, which in turn woke up her headache and the pain in her legs.

She was in the shop. That's where she was. Well, she thought that's where she was. The blackness had put a stop to her checking everything. And Molly.

She's been in the shop...with Molly? She must have been buying something for her mum for dinner. Molly had been behind the counter. Yes! Rubbing her aching head as she congratulated herself on remembering the smallest details, she desperately tried to remember what had happened.

No. The reason for her predicament was just eluding her grasp. And there was that shadowy figure in her mind again. Closing her eyes and groaning with frustration, the annoying tap tap noise was back but louder this time. Opening one eye she sucked in her breath as much as she could (discovering some new aches and pains in her ribs in the process), she shouted Molly's name as loud as she could.

She got no response, only a coughing fit from what she figured out was a mouthful of dust. Still, one benefit was that noise had finally stopped...no... there it was again, louder and louder.

Closing her eyes she finally lost a little bit of her temper. "Arrrghh! Just stop it!" She surprised herself with how loud she really was, even when she was having the worst day possible, what with not being able to figure out what had happened or why there were blurry grey shadows in her memory where she was pretty sure there should be people and important events.

The noise stopped. Sophie laughed. Great. Now if she could just get the pain in her head to stop on command, and find a way out of her dark prison, that would be great. Opening her eyes she wasn't too surprised to see nothing had changed.

No... that wasn't right, something HAD changed. She held her breath as she strained her hearing. A small noise. Only a small noise, but it hadn't been there before she'd yelled. She let out a juddery breath which led to a coughing fit as the dust in the air choked her. Taking a chance, she ignored the pains in her body and yelled Molly's name another time. Hoping the older woman was the one making the annoying noise.

Nothing.

"MOLLY!" She tried again, then listened. "Molly, if you can hear me it's Sophie, I'm trapped." She listened with baited breath. She'd never really ever liked Molly. Something about her always seemed...off. She was always a little too sly for her liking, and Sophie always felt she looked at everyone a little too funny, but right now, she'd pay any money she has, and her parent's money too just to hear her voice. Any human contact would do. The tapping noise restarted, louder and more persistent. Finally being worn down by her predicament, Sophie cried herself back into unconsciousness.

**x-0-x**

She was woken this time by a loud rumbling noise and then dust dropping all over her face. Opening her eyes cautiously and then cursing slightly when they stung from the dust, she couldn't be bothered sitting up and wasting energy. She thought about her situation for a few seconds, her mum and dad had always said she was the clever one, but right about now she was thinking Rosie's way might be the best route to follow.

"HEEEEELLLLLLPPPP!" Pain in her sides be damned. She had no idea how long she'd been lying here thanks to her being in an out of consciousness and she just wanted to go home to... She thought about it again, but where there was supposed to be people, all she could see was gray areas in her memory.

She was shocked out of her thinking as the rumbling noise became a roar and she was deaf and blind all at once. There was suddenly a small bright light shining on her and what felt like a wall of sound hit her, overcoming her senses. She felt large amounts of that annoying dust hitting her face and body and then the most beautiful smell of fresh air, well as fresh as it got in Manchester, but it felt wonderful.

The light disappeared as the noise lowered to a bearable level and a deep male voice came at her from the small gap above her.

"Hello love, can you hear us? It's the fire service."

Sophie looked up, using her hand to shield her eyes from the bright light and smiled softly. "Yeah, s'alright, I can hear you." The disembodied voice repeated some information to her about being trapped and thanked her for telling them about Molly. Another voice then came down to her, asking her if she was injured. She replied to the questioning, realising her ordeal would hopefully soon be over. Telling the paramedic (well, she assumed it was one) that she kept blacking out but could feel her trapped toes, the blacking out made an unwelcome reappearance and everything faded through fuzzy grey and into black. This time she knew the annoying noises were her rescuers coming to help her.

**x-0-x**

She was getting really, really sick of this zoning in and out or consciousness. She felt someone trying to lift up her eyelid and the next thing she knew there was a bright light again begin shone directly into it.

"Ow..." she managed to screw her eyes shut again, resisting the owner of the bright light who was trying to pry her other eyelid open. Probably to shine that torch in it. After a small struggle, she lost and the torch was in her right eye this time.

Opening both of her eyes she was greeted with the sight of a paramedic smiling down at her.

"Well, hello there" The man carried on fussing over her, gently probing the bump on her head and she realised the reason she could see his face. Looking over his shoulder she could see the beautiful site of a clear Manchester sky, the stars providing their own source of light. Her rescuers had managed to open up her tomb enough to get her new best friend down to help her. "My names Gerry, can you tell me your name love?"

"Sophie" she swallowed, her throat dry from all the dust she must have breathed in over the past... how long? She realised she didn't know how long she's been trapped, let alone what had happened. Her confusion must have shown on her face as she looked at the paramedic. He carried on checking her for further injuries, looking down her body she saw her legs had been freed and there were two fire fighters moving the remainder of the rubble away from her legs and making a clear area around where she was lying. Gerry looked back up at her.

"I'm just going to finish checking your legs ok Sophie?" she nodded at him, "we're going to get you out of here as quick as we can, but we need to be sure you are safe to move." He smiled at her, "you've been trapped for four hours Sophie, it's over now though ok love? It took us a while to get through all the rubble and hear you shouting. You've had a bang to the head there which has given you concussion." He gently rubbed her shoulder "you've been really brave Sophie, anything else can wait until you're out of here, there's some pretty anxious people waiting for you."

She relaxed back, relief flooding her body and taking away the last bit of strength she had. Four hours? She would have thought it was longer. Obeying the commands and instructions given to her, she was relieved to feel the agony in her legs. At least she still had them and she could feel them. Bandaged and strapped to a stretcher, she thought of the people waiting for her. Her family, and, yeah, there were those annoying grey shadowy figures again. Grumbling in frustration, she allowed the emergency workers to do their job. She was swiftly attached up to a bag of fluids and given some pain relief which made her feel a lot more comfortable and drowsy.

She watched her rescuers fussing over her and then she was being moved. Carried upwards, the crisp winter air waking her up as it hit her face. The noise hit her again; louder and rawer than when she'd spoken to the first rescuer through a small hole. She had limited mobility and couldn't really see around her, only directly above and a little to either side. She could see enough though. What had happened to her street? It was destroyed. Looking to the left she could see a huge gap where Nick's new bar was supposed to be and the viaduct had collapsed. Was that a tram? A tram in the street? There were people everywhere, fire engines, police and ambulances. Uniformed people were swarming everywhere like little ant armies. The smell of smoke overwhelmed her and she started another coughing fit.

Placed on the ground she heard familiar voices and her mum's face appeared above her, covered in grime and with tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Oh Sophie, we thought we'd lost you" She kept sobbing, trying to hug her. Her words eaten up by her sobbing until she made no sense and just cried instead. Over her mums shoulder she saw her dad, equally covered in grime with tears feely falling down his face. He gave her a small smile.

"Hiya kid, you gave us all a scare there." He reached over Sally's shoulder and gently ruffled Sophie's hair. "Your sister is in hospital. She's ok don't panic, just cuts and bruises" He knelt down next to the stretcher, the paramedics allowing them a small family reunion. Wrapping his free arm around Sally, he carried on gently stroking her head. Sophie closed her eyes at the comforting gesture.

Her mum sat up, finally letting go of the death grip she had. Discreetly wiping her face (Sophie had to smile, even when in the middle of what she assumed was a disaster of some sort, her mum was still snobbish) she looked down at Sophie and smiled.

"There's someone else who's really anxious to see you" Sophie frowned slightly. Rosie was in the hospital wasn't she? A blonde blur burst from around her dad and took her mum's previous position of trying to squeeze her to death. The familiar smell from the blonde hair gave it away and the grey areas in her brain started to make a little more sense.

"Sian, what you doing? I'm ok" The blonde head looked up and Sophie was shocked by the look of anguish on her best friends face. The blue eyes red rimmed from crying she assumed. Oh God, she must be worried too. Looking into those blue eyes, one of the gray areas finally cleared.

"Oh Sian, you must be worried sick. Is Ryan ok? Where's Ben? Is he ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sian**

Ryan? Ben? What was she going on about?

Sian sat up and looked at her girlfriends face. Even covered in grime and god knows what she was beautiful and Sian's heart flip flopped in fear at the thought she could have lost her. She closed her eyes as the words ran through her head. Lost her. God that was scary. Taking a shaky breath she opened her eyes and looked back up at Sophie's face. She was about to tell her the truth when Sally interrupted.

"They're both fine Sophie, aren't they Sian?" A warm hand landed on Sian's shoulder, an unusual touch from the older woman. Feeling her lean closer, the whispered words in her ear startled her, but made sense. "The paramedic says the concussion may have rattled her brains a bit, just play along".

Sian swallowed her protests down and looked back at her girlfriend, the confusion not initially evident in her eyes. She was her Sophie, but there was something not quite right, missing. Quickly looking closer and ignoring the hovering paramedic, she could see the uncertainty lurking. Managing a smile, and ignoring the tears pouring down her face, she rubbed a hand under her nose. "Yeah Soph, they're alright, and now you are, I'm fine too".

Finally allowing Sally to move her away from Sophie, as she was loaded into an ambulance with Sally in close attendance; she walked towards Kevin. She'd always felt more comfortable around her girlfriends easier going parent. Giving her a sad smile, he draped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her in close. The simple masculine smell of him a reminder of the glaring lack of her own father and his understanding.

"Come on kid", he took a firm grip on her shoulder and walked briskly to the car, talking Sian along for the ride. "Sal'll go with her to the hospital, we'll meet them there".

Kevin was true to his word, the speed he made the ageing Ford move at to get to Weatherfield General was unbelievable. Sian closed her eyes as he made another ill judged overtaking manoeuvre, missing a parked car by a hairs breath. Hearing him swearing softly and muttering about both Sophie and Rosie, she decided to keep her eyes closed and concentrated on the feeling of relief at knowing her girlfriend was alive. Alive, but thinking Ryan and Ben were still in the picture? She hadn't realised the car had even stopped, let alone that her eyes were betraying her by leaking again, until she felt Kevin open the door, unbuckle her seatbelt and gently cradle her in a hug.

"S'ok Sian, she's alright now. Had her brains rattled a bit, but she'll be ok that kid of mine." The gentle way he held her made the hot tears pour even faster. "Hey, come on now, she'll not want to see you like this love". He drew back and she saw him looking at her with concern on his face. Amazingly enough, concern for her, which set her off again. Kevin just knelt and comforted her until she was a little calmer. For all of his occasional explosions of temper, she wished her own dad could be more like him.

"Come on" Kevin gave a little smile, "let's go see what chaos Sally and Rosie are causing eh?" She managed to smile and let Kev lead her into the hospital with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Feeling the gentle tremor in his arm and realising he needed the comfort as much as she did.

**x-0-x**

They walked into hell. There was no other way Sian could describe it. She followed Kevin after he'd cornered a nurse and found Sophie and Sally's whereabouts. The devastation caused by the tram coming off the viaduct and into the street was unbelievable. There were people missing and so many injuries. How Sophie had survived under that rubble Sian didn't know. There were people on trolleys in corridors, people walking around wrapped in blankets, people simply standing and holding each other. Muttering a quiet prayer of thanks, she continued following Kevin's determined march towards what she assumed was an X-ray department.

Sure enough, there was Sally, but there was no sign of Sophie. Standing next to her sort of, but not quite, adopted parents (cause that would be weird, being as she was dating their daughter) she listened to snippets of the conversation.

Head injury... concussion...short term memory loss... immediate family only for the time being.

She was family wasn't she? She loved Sophie. Had given everything up for her. It had taken her a while to get over the shock of that first kiss, the shock SHE was the one who really responded and then pushed Sophie away. They'd run away to be together for God's sake. She was just about to start making her protests to Sally when Sally shocked her even further by wrapping her in a hug.

"Sian, before you say anything, she can't remember the last year. She thinks you're still seeing Ryan and she's seeing Ben, you're just friends right now" she felt Sally's hands rub her back gently. Making her miss her mum and not her dad this time. "We need to keep things simple until we know she's back for sure ok?" Sally held her at arm's length, looking her in the eye. "I need you to be strong for her Sian. We'll get her back, but we need to do this right". She smiled. "No shocks, just let her head sort itself out".

She felt Kevin rub her back, and Sally stroked her cheek as those damned eyes of hers were leaking again. And then they were gone as some medical looking people came out asking for the parents of Sophie Webster. With an apologetic smile and a "we'll find you in the waiting room" she was suddenly left alone in a sea of people as they dashed off to see her girl.

**x-0-x**

Lost in her own miserable thoughts as she wandered in the direction she thought she'd find the waiting room, she almost fell over as she bounced off someone's back; bringing an abrupt halt to her wandering feet and mind. Snapping her eyes up from the floor she realised the broad back belonged to Jason Grimshaw, who was surgically attached by the lips to...

"Sian, babes! O, M, G!"

Rosie.

Sian managed a small smile at the sight of her partner's sister. Battered and bruised and sporting a few plasters on areas of her skin that wouldn't have plasters on if she'd just wear some clothes that actually covered her, she still managed to totter from around Jason on whatever ridiculous heels she insisted on wearing.

And there it was, the complete set of Webster hugs as Rosie's perfume overwhelmed her and she was wrapped up in the warmest hug she could imagine besides being in Sophie's arms. The crying started again. In earnest this time, as Sian finally started letting her fear and relief out, combined with the real reason she was so upset and with how utterly useless she felt. Rosie dragged her over to some cold plastic chairs, and over the top of her head, Sian heard her ordering Jason to go and get them some coffees and give them some 'girl time'.

She felt cold again as Rosie sat back. "It's ok Sian; Sophie's just had a bit of a bang to the head. She'll be back to her normal irritating self soon." She flicked her hair back showing Sian a spectacular sized plaster on her neck. "I mean, she has almost no scratches at all, and I have this." She flicked her hair back again. "My modelling career could be ruined with these scars, I've no idea why I got them, all I was doing was trying to help." Sian watched her frown, as, in true Rosie style she rapidly changed the subject. "Why was Sophie in the shop anyway? I thought she was with you?" Those piercing blue eyes were turned on Sian, and she buckled under their gaze.

"We had a huge row." She blurted the words out, the hot tears starting again. "She said she never wanted to see me again and I should be gone when she got back from getting some space." She placed her head in her hands as she broke down. Deep sobs wracking her thin frame as she recalled the viciousness of the row they'd had. "She hates me. It's all my fault, and now she can't remember she loves me." She wiped her nose, "well, loved me. It's all my fault Rosie."

"Hang on" she heard Rosie's voice, "you two live in like, lesbo paradise. You're always happy and touchy feely and stuff with each other." There was brief silence and then "it's sickening. Well, it totally would be if you weren't so cute together."

A cup of what resembled coffee was placed under her nose and she looked up to see Jason standing there. Wiping her eyes and nose, she took a good look at the burly man in a set of nice clothes, unlike his usual scruffy builders wear, he was sporting a lovely white cast on his left arm and some colourful cuts and bruises, and then she remembered... "Oh God Jason, you were at the stag night." He gave a small rueful smile and nodded.

"Yeah" he sat down next to Rosie and put his good arm around her, "if it wasn't for this one calling me up and telling me she was at me mam's and needed a hand with..."

"Yeah babes, Sian doesn't need to know that" Rosie had the good grace to blush and Sian realised WHAT Rosie had needed a hand with. Trust Sophie's oversexed sister to somehow have the luck to probably save her boyfriends life by wanting sex.

"I, err, I was just leaving the Joinery and something blew me forward. I did this" he waved his left arm, "trying to break my fall. I'm lucky I only got this." He trailed off, and Sian watched him take a few breaths to settle himself. Watched Rosie's face uncharacteristically soften when she saw the distressed look on her boyfriends face and then lean in to gently kiss his cheek before wiping her lipstick off.

Sian smiled. So many people had Rosie all wrong, including herself to begin with. No one could have been more supportive of her and Sophie, and she was glad of the chance to get her thoughts together. Rosie wasn't the airhead people thought she was, and although they fought like cat and dog at times, she was very protective of Sophie. Sian cringed. She'd probably lynch her when she found out the truth.

"I'll just be off to ring me mam for a few minutes, let her know how things are." Standing up Jason looked at Sian, "anyone you want me to ring for you Sian?" She smiled sadly.

"No, I rang my mum and dad earlier, my mum said she was glad I was ok and to call her if I needed her and I left a message on my dad's answer phone" she shrugged, refusing to cry yet again. "He knows how to contact me, but, thanks Jason". He nodded and slowly walked for the exit, leaving her alone with Rosie again.

Looking at the ground and concentrating on her cup of coffee, she couldn't look up. She knew Rosie would be looking at her, waiting for her to explain her earlier outburst. Peaking a look to her left, sure enough, there was Rosie sat there waiting, small frown on her face. Taking a breath, Sian sat up. Rosie took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, encouraging her.

"It started because I wanted to take things further with Sophie"

"WHAT?"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosie**

"It started because I wanted to take things further with Sophie"

"WHAT?" Rosie sat back in the uncomfortable chair, unconsciously removing her hand from Sian's grasp. She didn't mean to sound shocked, she really didn't, but she must have. She KNEW she must have the way Sian slumped in the chair, tried to make herself look smaller and basically looked like shit.

She thought about it quickly. She REALLY had had the worst night of her life. Jason had gone on that stag night, leaving her to tag along with her mum at Leanne's hen night, but she didn't really fit in with them. I mean they were so much older and unhip, and her mother was there. Leanne seemed to be dressed for a funeral not a wedding (with a mood to match) and then that brought the rest of the night into focus with that stupid tram crash after she'd finally persuaded Jason to come and help her with her problem.

She'd nicked Eileen's keys at the hen party, let herself in, told Jason to come and help her and ended up getting cuts and bruises helping people out, who didn't even bother to thank her for ruining her outfit. Honestly, she hoped she was on holiday the next time a disaster hit Weatherfield.

All she'd wanted, all she'd really wanted that night was a little loving. It wasn't that much to ask for was it? By the sounds of it that's all Sian wanted too. Oh bloody hell, Sian. She looked across and if it was at all possible Sian had made herself even smaller in the chair. Knees curled under her chin, head buried in arms and yeah, she was crying again. Jeez. Rosie rolled her eyes and tried to pull Sian in for a hug, but the blonde girl was having none of it, pulling her shaking frame away.

Rosie got more assertive and dragged the girl into a hug. "Look Sian, trust me, this isn't the first time one of you will not want to have sex, although I've never had that problem." She frowned before continuing. "It won't be the last, I promise you, Sophie's just being a drama queen that's all. She'll be fine once all this calms down." Sian pulled back in the arms a little and looked at her. "She loves you, look at all the drama you went to to be together." Feeling quite smug at her rational nature, she smiled at Sian, trying to reassure this girl who had become such a big part of her sister's and her own life.

"But..." Sian started to talk, stopped, swallowed and looked at her with red rimmed eyes, "...that's not it Rosie. We've not actually done anything like that yet." Sian's head instantly dropped to the floor again.

Rosie's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" she screeched. People in the waiting room looked at her, but she ignored them. She processed this thought for a few seconds.

"You've not slept with my sister?" Sian shook her head no, scattering tears from her face in the process. "What the hell's wrong with you?" The blonde head bobbed up, shock on her face, blue eyes blinking like mad. "Have you SEEN my sister? She's like, a total babe. I mean, not like this..." she waved her hand around indicated herself, "but you know, she's got good genes in there." She lightly tapped Sian's shoulder in disgust. "What's wrong with you?" She thought about it again "Actually, you're a babe too, what's wrong with my sister?"

"It's not that I don't want to Rosie" the protest weakly came back, "I do, it's just..."

Rosie realised what Sian really meant this time, and gave her a harder shove in the shoulder before waving a finger in Sian's face, "hang on, you tried to FORCE my sister? Because I tell you, if you have dared..."

She gave her a shove again, more forceful than the last, the eyes staring back showed real alarm this time and the voice was stronger.

"NO! I'd never force her to..." she shook her head sadly, "not until she's ready I promise. I just got a little, you know..." Rosie watched Sian struggle to explain what she meant, then saw the small blush colour her cheeks.

Ahhh! The penny dropped.

"Horny?"

Sian's face was really a picture, high colouring creeping up her neck and cheeks, showing her embarrassment. Rosie smiled to herself, she like TOTALLY understood that feeling.

"Yeah, well she's fit" the small voice reached her. "So you don't hate me then?" Rosie looked at the blonde and shook her head. "It's the chastity vow you see." Rosie frowned, no, this she didn't see. Sian loved Sophie, Sophie loved Sian, they were both legal...Chastity vow? Still? Sian sighed. "We still have the chastity vow in place. Sophie won't have sex until she gets married. Civil partnered now I guess." Rosie frowned and pulled Sian into a one armed hug, smiling unseen as a heavy head rested on her shoulder. It had been a long four hours for them all until Sophie had been found and rescued. Then there was all the waiting and upset since Sophie had been brought in.

"I thought you'd changed church? Didn't that mean you like, stopped with the stupid vow thing?" she rested her head on the top of Sian's. Almost missing the quiet reply of "apparently not." She didn't miss the longing in the voice. Rosie knew people thought she was a bubble head. She'd heard the Dozy Plebster comments enough and normally laughed them off. But she remembered how it hurt when Craig had left and that longing to just be with someone. Head injury or not, she'd have words with her sister, knock some sense into her. Having a stupid row about sex when it was obvious how much her and Sian loved each other. Having yet another rational thought she was proud off, she mumbled back to Sian

"Wouldn't be 'just sex' anyway, you two love each other. There IS a difference."

Letting Sian finally unburden her guilt over Sophie being in the shop when the tram carriage hit, she let a few tears fall as she realised she could have lost the little brat. Feeling the adrenaline that had kept her (and probably Sian) going for hours wear off, she closed her eyes for a minute, only half reopening them again when she felt something placed around her and then letting the weariness take her again. Rosie opened her eyes hearing her dad's voice talking to... Jason?

Opening one eye slowly, she realised Jason had, bless his big hunky muscles, placed his jacket over both her and Sian to try and keep them warm in the cool night air. Looking down, Sian was still blissfully asleep. Well, at least that meant she'd stop crying and blaming herself. God they were so damned noble with their chastity vow. Well God Girl was, Sian... Rosie wasn't too sure about now. She smiled to herself, glad that they seemed normal after all. Well, one of them.

She listened to the frustrated voice of her dad as he spoke to her boyfriend. Opening the other eye and watching them. Her dad looked a wreck. Covered in dust and with more than his fair share of cuts, she watched as he run his hand through his hair, causing more dirt to be dislodged. Jason's voice reached her, he sounded upset again, telling her dad about... deaths? Oh god. Rosie closed her eyes. She knew for some reason Sophie had survived when Molly had been killed, and cruel as it was to Tyrone and baby Jack, she was so glad it wasn't her sister. O.M.G. Now she felt even worse, glad someone had died. She shuddered dramatically listening to Jason's deep voice.

"Yeah, Owen was in the Joinery with the rest of the lads, they can't find him or Ashley." She heard her dad swear softly. "That crazy woman, the one who chased Norris round. Her motor home's been flattened too, she's listed as missing."

"Cieran?"

She watched Jason shrug and mumble he couldn't be found either. Making a noise on her shoulder, Sian started awake rubbing her eyes. Rosie watched her dad fix a smile on his face when he saw her and Sian awake. Jason turned and managed a weak smile.

"Me mam said they're coping back there babe." He turned to Kevin, who rubbed his head and walked across to them, kneeling down in front of Sian he gave a weary smile again. Jason sat down next to Rosie, putting his arm around her again.

"She'll be ok Sian. She's causing a bit a trouble for the nurses, but only cause she doesn't want to stay in." He put a calloused and dirty hand on Rosie. "She's had her head rattled kid, but she's made of sterner Webster stuff. The scans showed a bit of swelling which they're giving her drugs and fluids for, they think she'll be ok. Sally's with her."

"THINK?" Both Rosie and Sian started with twenty questions, Kevin raising his hands until they went quiet.

"Right, if you both calm down, I'll take you to the High Dependency Unit where they're keeping an eye on her ok?" At the words 'High Dependency Unit' Rosie felt Sian sag against her again. Rubbing her shoulder to give her some encouragement, she stood up taking Sian with her. Jason obediently following.

She threw a quick smile at the builder and handed him his jacket back. Stroking his face gently, she was overwhelmed with feelings of... love? Or just relief. He'd been really good to her this evening and she decided they'd need to have a chat later or some point soon. He looked tired and upset. Well, as much as she imagined a macho builder would look upset. She'd got really good at the sensitive chat stuff lately after Sophie has come out to her in such a spectacular manner. She'd comfort him later. He was ok, his mum was ok. Actually both families had come out relatively ok. They just needed Sophie to get better now.

Following her dad down the corridors and dragging a reluctant Sian with her, they quickly ended up outside a large imposing door with 'High Dependency Unit' written on it. Sian was shaking by now. Jason, looking confused put his coat around the blonde thinking she was cold. Rosie realised the truth, she was scared. Stopping her dad with a hand on his arm, she pleaded with him with her eyes, and prayed she was almost as good at it as Sophie usually was.

"Dad, can we go in? Just the two of us? Give you and mum a break for an hour?" Kevin hesitated and then nodded his head.

"Alright, let me go and get your mother" a genuine smile broke out on his face, "I think she's terrorising the staff in there."

True to his word he appeared with a protesting Sally after five minutes. Taking one look at the shaking Sian and then at Rosie, she rattled off a list of instructions before leaving them for "half an hour only". Rolling her eyes at her mother's manner and then cringing at the hug and "thank God you're ok." Rosie managed to grab Sian and lead her to the bedside of her sister. Spotting Sophie looking so small asleep in the bed she felt tears spring up in her eyes. Sian was openly crying again and even Jason was sniffing slightly.

Rosie pushed Sian into the chair her mother had obviously left by the bedside, kissed her sleeping sibling on the head, whispered "I'll see you later" and kissed Sian on the head too. Looking at the look on Sian's face she smiled. "Don't tell her the truth OBVIOUSLY" she rolled her eyes while repeating her mum's orders, "but stay here for a bit, I'll be back later."

Grabbing Jason's arm and pulling it round her, she marvelled again at her new mature side and with one last look over her shoulder she smiled as she saw Sian clutching Sophie's hand.

Yeah, job done for an hour. She'd have a little talk with Sophie later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophie**

Sophie opened her eyes, blinked at the bright lamp she was having shone in her eyes (again), answered the stupid questions about what her full name was (again) smiled and thanked the nurse for torturing her (again) as she checked the drip in her right arm before leaving her for another hour. Blinking her eyes a few times she grumbled slightly. Seriously, she'd just about get to sleep every hour and then the nice nurse would come along and wake her up to check she was ok. She cast her eyes to the left. Her blonde bodyguard was still there.

Sian.

She smiled. She was a bit disorientated when she'd first woken up a few hours ago to find a slumbering blonde next to her, hand gently holding the hand she had that was free of drips, her weary head lying on the bed. Wriggling a little to get comfy without waking her best friend, she tried thinking about what the doctors and her parents told her. She'd lost about a year. Rest and more rest was the key to her remembering the last year, although she at least now remembered her break up with that scumbag Ben.

She'd been woken by the nurses and found her mum sitting next to her bed looking tired but hopeful when she saw she was awake. After letting the nurses do their job, her mum had asked her how she was feeling and answered a few of questions. Yes, she was going to be ok given time. Yes, people she knew had died, but that could wait until later, yes people were missing, including Cieran. Michelle was going out of her head with worry and Ryan was on his way back from Glasgow to support her.

That had done it, mentioning Michelle and Ryan. Ben. He'd tried to kiss Michelle and she'd found out. She'd closed her eyes as pain shot through her head. Making some sort of noise, Sally was sitting on the bed cradling her and calling for the nurse. Murmured voices over her head as she remembered.

She'd had a row with Ryan, about Ben, and...she'd frowned... yeah, Ryan had bad mouthed Ben and it had all come out about him trying to kiss Michelle, leaving her to face her baptism alone. She'd frowned as she tried to remember, the small flicker of hope that she could get more information back quickly and get her life back. No, she'd not faced her baptism alone had she? Allowing the nurse and then doctor to ask her more stupid questions, more images and memories flooded back into her brain. It was like someone had turned on a DVD and she was watching a repeat of what she'd done in the past.

She'd got the all clear from the doctor, Sally finally calming down when they were told (again) it was normal to have headaches after the injury she'd had and that it was an excellent sign that a chunk of memory had come back so fast. The nurse had given her something for the pain and as she'd drifted off to sleep again, the DVD in her head turned on and she remembered. She remembered a black leather jacket.

Sian.

She remembered Sian. Her bright blue eyes and that blonde hair. Like an angel.

She'd turned up with Ryan in the street and told her she'd be a baptism partner and then hugged her. She frowned slightly. Actually she'd got loads of lovely hugs off Sian that day. The best one being when she'd some out of the pool and she was there, waiting for her with a nice fluffy towel, a huge smile and a strong pair of arms.

Sophie smiled; those memories were accompanied by warm fuzzy feelings of total friendship. As she gazed down at her best friend, the DVD like images flicked on again and she had a new burst of memories flooded her brain, causing her to suck her breath in through her teeth. Hissing quietly to avoid the nurse coming back and giving more painkillers (they made her groggy); she concentrated on the images and memories, ignoring the pain behind her eyes.

Standing beside Michelle and her latest bloke staring at Sian and Ryan in next to nothing. Knowing what had gone on.

Harsh words and looks between them. Sian looking shocked at her words about their chastity vow meaning nothing. Crying outside by herself as everyone celebrated New Year. Feeling the hurt that she'd been lied to hit her all over again.

Thinking her parents were going to split up again, confronting them with Rosie and finding out the horrific truth about her mum having cancer. The worry and upset hit her again. And then, despite pushing Sian away time and time again, defending her hurt feelings by using sarcasm. Cloak and daggers to disguise how much she really needed her best friend; needed those hugs that made her feel warm all over, Sian kept on trying. Kept pushing, calling her and eventually just turning up at her house.

She remembered listening at the top of the stairs as Sian told her dad he only needed to call if he needed anything and the last barriers of anger crumbled. Finally giving in and ending up on 'their' bench, repairing their friendship over bags of chips as, at last as she unburdened herself on her beloved best friend.

And at last the best feeling in the world. She remembered the feeling of her blonde guardian angel wrapping her arms around her and telling her she'd always be there for her and kissing her head.

And the feelings. Whoah. Sophie was staggered by how powerful they hit her. Like being hit by a sledgehammer. Well, what she imagined it would feel like. The relief at letting her anger go (not without one last sarcastic barb thrown at Sian), the comfort of unburdening on the one person she thought she could depend on, the one person in high school who'd always had her back and looked after her. She'd felt utterly complete. Despite the misery over her mum, that simply gesture from Sian had calmed her, settled the snarling, growling tiger she was threatening to become and tamed her. The arms around her and kiss to the head making her feel complete. And there was a weird feeling that she'd never felt before.

Huh. Strange.

Wriggling again to ease the numb feeling in her backside, she froze as she felt Sian stir and mumble a little in her sleep. Smiling in her sleep, Sian mumbled something again and nuzzled into Sophie's hand grasping it tighter and pressing a light kiss onto it before falling still again. Touched by the tender gesture, Sophie managed to get her right arm across the bed without pulling out her pesky drip and gently brushed Sian's hair back off her face. After she'd finished, she lay back. The gesture was so familiar, so damned easy. When had she done that before? Watching Sian sleep and taking comfort in it?

She tried recalling anything more. Willing her battered and bruised brain to give her one more clue to the remaining few months that were just lurking in that grey area of her memories she growled in frustration. Letting out a long sigh, she closed her eyelids again, taking deep breathes to calm the confusing fluttering feelings in her stomach the casual gesture had caused.

The name came to her just as she was about to drop off again. Ryan, it was something to do with him. Tamzin! That was it.

Silently she pumped her hand in the air. YES! Score for Sophie Webster! He'd had a row with Sian over some girl called Tamzin and they'd split up. She'd helped get them talking again, and oh God. That had hurt her. The pain hit her in the chest like a dull ache.

Her eyes opened in shock, her right hand clutched her hospital gown over her heart, somehow trying to erase the pain, grab it and throw it away from her. Getting Ryan back with Sian had hurt? And hurt this much? Why? She didn't feel anything for Ryan did she? She frowned. No. Ryan was her friend, even with the selection of stupid haircuts he had. She gnawed her bottom lip in thought.

No.

Surely not.

She looked to her left, to the slumbering blonde. Unconsciously, her lips curled into a smile and she dared to reach across and play with the blonde hair again. Just touching the skin of her friend was enough to bring all those warm, glorious, wondrous, utterly terrifying feelings to the surface. She had feelings for Sian, for her best friend?

Struggling to breathe with the shock, but reluctant to stop touching the hair of her friend, Sophie calmed herself slowly. Blimey. That was a turn up for the books. Sure she knew her friend was utterly beautiful and lovely, but having feelings for her? She stopped running the strands of hair through her fingers, she didn't want Sian to wake and leave her facing questions she wasn't sure she'd want to answer if she HAD the answers.

Sophie wriggled back in her pillows and smiled. She'd remembered a hell of chunk of memories. The doctors had said they would come back sharpish once she started remembering. She couldn't wait to tell them, but she'd just tell them in the morning, she wanted to savour these feelings for now. Work them out, work out what Sian knew. Absently stroking the hand that clenched her own with her thumb she closed her eyes and relaxed, missing the piercing blue eyes alertly staring back at her in the gloom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sian**

She was dreaming about their cramped bedsit in Sheffield, which morphed into lying snuggled up on their grotty mattress in the student house after stealing kisses from her sleepy girlfriend. Mumbling to herself, she nuzzled into the warm skin under lips, dropping a gentle kiss onto the soft surface. Smelling Sophie's distinctive scent, she drifted off again, but not before she felt fingers delicately brushing her hair off her face. She'd know Sophie's distinctive touch anywhere; she made her feel safe, secure from the outside world. She settled back down and let her weary body catch up on its rest. As dingy as that place was, she'd loved the time they'd spent together there. Like a real couple. Their own place. Like they'd laughed about when they babysat for Claire before everything went wrong, well, they'd thought everything had gone wrong. Sian drifted back into a deeper sleep.

A small delicate movement woke her up. She kept her eyes closed, realising what it was that had woken her. Fingers running through her hair; rubbing the fine strands and then gently running the strands from root to tip. She felt fingertips ghost across her brow, the smell of hospital antiseptic piercing the Sophie smelling armour she'd found herself surrounded by when she'd woken.

Risking opening her eyes the tiniest amount; she watched as Sophie wiggled herself back into what she assumed was a more comfortable position, a tiny triumphant smile on her lips. Trying to keep watching Sophie without being caught, she almost let out a yelp when a thumb on the hand she was holding started gently rubbing over her knuckles. A gesture Sophie had only started to do since they'd become a couple. Sian's eyes widened, had Sophie remembered anything? Watching as she closed her eyes and settled down to sleep, Sian tried to stop herself from hoping Sophie had remembered their love. Even if her mind couldn't remember, it seemed subconsciously her body did.

Keeping her head where it was on the bed, Sian smiled, her mind refusing to let her think Sophie hadn't remembered something, anything. Sally had told her of the large chunk of memory she'd already remembered when she'd taken her place back at Sophie's bedside again. She couldn't believe how good the whole family had been to her. Giving her the majority of time next to her girlfriend and being treated like a daughter in law, someone to be trusted with their precious daughter and sister. She secretly suspected the time she'd been allowed had something to do with Rosie comforting Jason from the sights he'd witnessed and the rowing she heard between Sally and Kevin; something about a secret son? Looking at Sophie again, she wondered what she'd do when she regained her memory and found put that little snippet of information. She'd seen her girlfriend's temper first hand several times.

It was scary.

When Sophie'd walked into the flat on New Year's Eve. God the look she'd given her. She'd raked those storm filled blue eyes up and down her robe clad body before venting exactly how she'd felt about being lied to. It certainly wasn't pretty and although Sian knew Sophie meant every cutting word, she could see the pain she'd caused the girl.

It had taken her ages to win her back after that. Sian thought about it, brow crinkled. Win her back. Hmmmm. Strange words for her head to come up with. They'd spoken about things after they'd finally got together in the builders yard. Giggly conversations over MSN, text and phone, revealing when they'd known they liked each other that way. Sian still couldn't pin point an exact moment. After they'd got back together, so to speak after the New Year argument, they'd become even closer. It was almost as if Ryan was the gooseberry at times. Sian was more devastated over leaving Sophie when her dad sent her packing to Southport. Missed her more, called her more. The more she thought about it, the more she realised it was just a natural progression of their feelings for each other.

She actually owed her dad some gratitude. Sending her to her mother's made their friendship stronger and the time they spent together when she visited Weatherfield more meaningful and...intense... yeah, that kinda summed it up.

Then there was Lee; a disaster in more ways than one. Looking back now (4am in the morning and freezing to death despite the nice blanket the nurse had given her) Sian realised her sticking up for Sophie so much when Lee tried it on wasn't exactly blame free. She'd been jealous, jealous of him possibly stealing her Sophie time away sure, but was that when she'd fallen for her best friend? She knew her attitude when he'd sent that essay of a text wasn't exactly all friendship. The green eyed monster inside her hated him for it, needed Sophie to tell him to take a run and jump off Southport Pier. She knew she should let her friend be happy, she had Ryan, but she wasn't sure what she wanted from her either. Then there was the whole Ryan kissing Sophie rubbish and she was wise enough to acknowledge to herself that she was utterly evil to poor Soph over that, so confused was she by the turmoil she'd kept hidden.

She sighed, it didn't really matter. They'd made up in spectacular fashion after Sophie's hesitant kiss and her vicious words. Even now she winced when she thought how nasty she'd been to the girl who meant everything to her. How brave Sophie had been to come and confront her about it. And then chase her to their bench after she'd seen her with that spiky haired idiot Lee. God, her heart had literally broken when she'd seen him with her. She'd come to her senses, stopped running away from how she really felt and then saw that. She'd wandered to Street Cars, but didn't have the cash and she'd ended up curled up on their bench feeling miserable when Soph'd walked round the corner and stopped. Breaking out into that radiant smile that she couldn't help but return. She'd known then what was going to happen.

Gently stroking the soft skin on the hand in her grasp, she vowed to make it up to the beautiful brunette when she finally got her memory back and remembered their argument. God, she was so stupid. Her hormones had led Sophie to dump her and run to the shop and almost get killed. Sophie'd already said she wasn't ready to take things further yet, but she'd had to push it hadn't she? Lacing her fingers through Sophie's she smiled. Well, Rosie did have a point, Sophie was gorgeous, what else was she supposed to do?

They'd escaped upstairs, Sally and Kev's raised voices over whether Sally should go and see what was going on with Molly and Tyrone finally getting to them. Turning on the TV in Sian's adopted room (Sophie was still banished to Rosie's room much to the older girl's disgust) they'd ended up sat on the bed, blotting out the shouting from downstairs, Sian with her arm around Sophie.

And one thing had led to another.

They'd started kissing and as always, Sian was staggered by how soft and giving Sophie's lips were. She's sucked Sophie's bottom lip between her lips and nibbled gently, smiling to herself when she heard the sharp intake of breath from the brunette. Sophie had pushed back against her, devouring her lips and taking Sian's breath away in return at how ferociously she was being kissed. Wrapping both her arms around her Sian leant backwards on the narrow single bed, pulling Sophie with her and never once losing contact with those utterly amazing lips.

Feeling Sophie's light weight settle on top of her she'd taken advantage of being able to let hands roam over the narrow back, eventually sneaking them under the cropped jumper as Sophie's tongue tentatively asked for permission to enter her mouth. Letting out another groan at the gesture, Sian had run her hands up to gently start a wrestling match with the bra clasp and ran her left hand round to gently cup Sophie's freed breasts, loving the gasp she heard from above her.

Lost in a haze of lust, her brain was overloaded with sensations. Overwhelmed by the sudden heat in the room and thoroughly enjoying what her hands had decided to do, she'd missed the first 'stop', but didn't miss the second as Sophie drew herself away, sitting back and then away to the end of the bed.

Which had led to the argument, about how Sian wanted to take things further now they were both old enough and their original church had basically told them to get out. Sophie had frustratingly told her she wasn't going to just give it away, and things had gone rapidly downhill from there, ending up with Sophie lying in a hospital bed at 4am on a cold December morning.

Looking up at the peacefully sleeping face, she stood as quietly as she could, leaned over and whispered "I love you" before gently kissing her lips and sitting back down again, waiting for one of the Websters to come and take over for an hour or so. She'd win her back all over again if she needed to. She'd do anything to get back to where they'd been before her hormones and lust had wrecked everything.

You wouldn't let Sophie go, she couldn't. She'd find a way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sophie**

She sat back on the couch, gripping her glass of juice and grumbled at the aches she still had. It had been 6 days since the viaduct collapsed and she'd finally been released yesterday. The doctors deciding that her head injury would recover just as well at home as it would in the hospital.

Home.

That was a joke. The atmosphere was awful. All her mum did was mope around, and sometimes Sophie'd caught her wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. Rosie had told her what had happened a couple of days ago. Sitting down next to the bed and holding her left hand while Sian grasped her right. Rosie tearfully told her about another Christmas, another Webster family disaster.

Baby Jack was her half brother. She'd blinked, made a snorting noise and just gone back to sleep to block out the latest news. She'd deal with it later when she felt strong enough; Rosie assuring her she'd hold off and they'd tackle it and their parents together. While she was in the hospital, it seemed Sian never went home. Whenever Sophie opened her eyes, the blonde hair was the first thing she saw, and normally the last thing she saw before she went to sleep. Even when she'd been moved to a ward after she'd been deemed healthy enough, Sian never went home. Literally camping next to the bed at night. Rosie had surprised her too. In between the sporadic visits from her dad and the regular visits from her mum, Rosie had been really supportive, even yelling at the nurse when she'd tried to shoo Sian out of the ward. She'd treated her like a younger sister, much different to what Sophie and her stupid foggy brain could remember.

She wrinkled her nose, the house smelt damp. No one had been allowed back until 2 days ago and the house had suffered, although not as much as other houses. She thought about the scene of devastation. There was nothing where the corner shop had been. Nothing. Just a small pile of rubble and several bunches of flowers left where the door once stood. Left to remember Molly she supposed. She was surprised by how she didn't really feel anything on seeing it, yet Sian had broken down in floods of tears at the state of the shop.

Hugging Sophie close and sobbing into her neck. Sophie smiled. The feeling of utter completeness at holding her friend in her arms, the rightness of it, even when Sian was distressed overwhelmed her. They just fit together in each other's arms. The smell of Sian's hair and the feeling of her nose nuzzled into her neck making Sophie's hormones sit up and pay attention. And her head to start hurting again, although thankfully it had now gone from blinding, crippling pain to a dull throb that sat just behind her eyes.

Not quite sure of who was comforting who at the scenes of devastation, Sophie managed to somehow calm the hysterical blonde down as she kept sobbing about 'almost losing her' and weirdly, something about 'needing a second chance' and 'never letting her go again'.

Sophie's heart had soared at hearing the cryptic words from her friend's mouth. She wasn't stupid. A bit muggy headed right now sure, but not stupid. She'd seen some of the looks Sian had been throwing her way, and they were far from being just friendship style looks. The longing looks, looks of utter devastation as she mentioned Lee. Was he her boyfriend because she was sure she could remember a date with, as crazy as it sounded a Harry Potter film, a kebab and...Rosie? Sian's face had changed on that last memory resurfacing. It went from having a haunted look behind those bright blue eyes to having a flicker of hope appear in them. She'd gone to say something, Sophie was sure of it, but Rosie had hushed her up with a hasty...

"We have to let her remember things by herself Sian, REMEMBER?"

To be fair to Rosie, she didn't actually look happy saying it and when Sian stormed off "to go get a drink for everyone" Sophie wasn't surprised when Rosie followed her with some lame excuse about using the toilet. Unknown to them, Sophie had quietly followed, and found a heated debate about 'when WAS the right time to tell her'. She'd ducked back when Rosie had made to return and scooted back to her bed before her sister had chance to notice her. She'd had to think for a minute. Sian and Rosie? She shook her head slightly. Nah. They wouldn't. Rosie was with Jason now, and Ryan was out of the picture that much she'd been told, which was aggravating.

They'd tell her some things, but not the full picture.

Like, why was Sian staying full time with them? Not that she'd complain. But the sleeping arrangements were weird. Sian had always stayed with her when they'd had sleep overs. It didn't matter there was only one bed. She smiled. Certain memories she could remember made her feel warm when she thought of them. Sleep overs with Sian were always fun. She realised now how much she loved waking up next to her. It was always the same. They'd fall to sleep lying next to each other and when they woke they're be wrapped up together, limbs entwined and Sophie with her head snuggled into Sian's shoulder.

Heaven she now realised. She was not buying the 'you've been ill you need your own bed and space to heal' line her mother had thrown at her to explain the made up extra bed in Rosie's room.

Taking another sip of her drink she rested her head back. The headache that appeared whenever she thought of Sian and her feelings making itself known. Why couldn't she remember things to do with Sian? She was sure they were important. No Ryan, no Lee or Ben, the looks, her feelings. She couldn't be wrong could she?

She rubbed her temples, trying to will the headache away. She thought about the state of the street she'd grown up in. Slowly putting itself back together. The viaduct was trashed and was getting demolished. Owen, Mary, Kylie, Ashley and Molly were all dead. Sunita and Rita were injured but recovering and Peter was going to be in hospital for a long time. But he was alive. As was she. Somehow she'd survived an entire shop landing on her.

She didn't even want to think about the shambles that was her parents' marriage. They'd done it again. Screwed it up. Literally. Well, her dad had. And now she had a baby brother. She rubbed her hand over her eyes. Trying to will the memories she craved back into her mind to lift the grey fog in there.

God. It was insane. She swore blind her life was like a soap opera at times.

She looked around the empty house, missing Sian. It was her own fault. She'd ordered everyone to go out and leave her some time alone. She'd been desperate for some time to think, and now with her thoughts piling on top of each other she wished she hadn't forced everyone out.

Groaning at the pain as she got herself upright, she stood up and went to wander round her bedroom again just to do something, anything. Detouring into Rosie's bedroom, she spotted Sian's iPod lying next to her put up bed. Smiling to herself and realising she had an excuse to phone her, she picked it up her finger brushing over the screen and causing it to switch on the machine. Glancing down at the illuminated screen she frowned as she saw the name of the playlist.

"Sophie"

Huh?

Sian had a playlist named after her? Putting the headphones in, she lay back on the bed, smiling as Sian's scent surrounded her from the bed clothes. Pressing play on the iPod she listened to the playlist.

Russian Roulette came on and she was hit with memories.

Making up after an argument over poor dopey Ryan, misreading the signals or so she thought. Leaning in and pressing hesitant lips on Sian's. Feeling Sian reciprocate, her lips chasing hers as they parted and then shared a second kiss. Then Sian running out on her.

Sophie's eyes popped open. Holy shit. They had kissed. Clicking on the 'next' button

Paramore came on and she was assaulted with more memories. Her granddads building yard and finally making up and getting the girl. Paramore playing on the radio they'd turned on as they REALLY made up. Gently touching her lips, the smile on her face couldn't get any wider as she recalled Sian's hand running through her hair, pulling her closer as those soft lips caressed hers, showed her how sorry she was. Jesus, they'd kissed for what felt like hours, not one person overpowering the other like the kisses she'd shared with Ben, but just a mutual give and take as they affirmed their feelings for each other.

Pressing the 'next' button again the Vampire Weekend started playing through the speakers. Headache firmly in place, her brain was flooded with images of Leeds. Leeds? YES! The festival. How could she have forgotten? They'd had such a blast. Enjoying the music and snuggling together for the whole weekend, finding it more and more difficult to keep their hands off each other. Boundaries being pushed and blurring.

Still listening to what she now remembered was Sian's favourite band, she flicked through the playlist, noticing that every song had some connection to them and their relationship.

Some Rihanna tracks,The Teletubbies theme? She laughed remembering her mum and dad in happier times utterly embarrassing her. She flicked through more tracks.

The choir and Hayley and Roys wedding and being outed. Their panic seemed so silly now, she knew her parents were ok with it, trying their best and her daft sister had been the biggest shock of all. So supportive and proud of her little sister for standing by her belief in who she was. Accepting without questioning, she couldn't have asked any more of Rosie and she found herself ashamed at how she'd automatically written her sibling off as Dozy Plebster.

You Raise Me Up, Perfect Day, they were all here. Sian's way of documenting their relationship. And she must have been listening to it again before she'd gone out, ordered out by Sophie. Poor Sian, she must have hated not being able to touch her, tell her what was going on. This soundtrack her way of remembering what they'd had.

She stood up, headache be damned, she was going to find her girlfriend and make it up to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sian**

Sian sat with her head resting in her right hand, stirring her coffee aimlessly with her left. She'd been sat in Roy's Rolls for a couple of hours after spending time in town once Sophie had unceremoniously thrown her out of the house along with Rosie and the rest of the Websters. Telling them to give her some breathing space.

It was a fair enough comment she thought. They had all been clucking around her, fussing over her and Sophie's temper looked about ready to blow. After all the trauma of seeing the actual full devastation in the street for the first time in daylight, things had got a little emotional, well from her anyway. She'd been booted out with such speed that she'd forgotten her iPod so she was bored beyond belief, although watching the people coming and going from the cafe kept her occupied for a while, until the last hour when she was the sole customer.

Checking her phone yet again and finding no texts or missed calls, she sighed and dropped it onto the table with a loud clatter. Picking up her spoon and stirring her coffee yet again, she was startled when a gentle pair of hands stopped her hypnotic coffee stirring and removed the cup and spoon from her grasp. The hands replaced the cup with a fresh cup of milky coffee, replaced the spoon with a fresh one and, with a gentle pat on her hands and then an even more gentle hand brushing over her hair for few seconds making her close her eyes, the hands and their owner disappeared.

Opening her eyes and glancing at the counter, she caught a sympathetic look from Hayley and the not so subtle nudge she gave her husband. Sian smiled gently. They really were well matched. Their wedding had been so lovely. Roy's speech was uplifting and heartfelt. He'd actually scrubbed up really well Sian thought. She smiled to herself again, he normally resembled a walking teddy bear, a living, breathing teddy bear with its stuffing half hanging out and needing a bit of looking after sure, but he really was a gentle soul. She remembered looking across the table at the wedding during his surprisingly passionate speech to see that intense stare from Sophie, daring her to give up on them after they'd had their brief fight over people knowing, even though they'd denied it.

Roy shuffled round the counter and surprised Sian by sitting down at her table. She lifted her eyes up to see him gazing at her and then looking at anywhere BUT her. Realising that the couple probably wanted to close the cafe after she'd finished her coffee.

"Roy, errr, I'll just finish this and then you can close, sorry for keeping you open" she started fishing in her pocket for change to pay for the fresh coffee but was interrupted.

"No... err... no, well, yes, I mean it's nice to see a young person being responsible and all, but..." he tailed off, as only Roy Cropper could. Looking to his right Sian noticed Hayley standing glaring at him and making a 'shooing' motion with her hand. "The coffee's on us Sian love" Hayley took over from her husband, smiling over the counter, "you looked like you were going to stir that last one to death to be honest. I've popped a couple of sugars in it, to keep your energy up."

"Yes...yes, the safety of my cutlery is paramount to my business." Roy smiled that gormless smile he had. "If you don't mind me saying Sian, you appear to have something on your mind." Sian nodded at him, taking sips of the delicious hot coffee. It just what she needed and she silently sent a thank you to Hayley; wishing her own parents were more like this odd couple who seemed like the sanest most loyal couple everyone knew right now.

Sighing she looked up into the older man's kind face. "It's Sophie..."

And with that she poured out everything that had happened, that had led to Sophie being in the corner shop that night, (blushing at the telling of the 'stuff' that had gone on causing Sophie to dump her and storm out.) Finishing with her feeling uncomfortable staying at the Websters and Sophie ordering them all out of the house and still not having that final piece to her memory back. Both desperate for her have it back and remember their love and dreading it at the same time. Knowing she would be dumped all over again.

"Ah" Roy sat back, blinking. "Well, that is a conundrum isn't it?" He scratched her ear and looked over at Hayley who was locking up for the night and turning the closed sign over in the door. "I can see your dilemma here Sian, it must be very difficult". He smiled sadly. For all of my happiness now, and I am happy, it took many weeks to overcome my own fears and upset when...when Hayley and I first started on a relationship. She had all the information, I had only a little amount, she needed to wait for me to catch up. To stand still if you like." Hayley had sat down with two mugs of coffee and nudged one over at Roy, the smile on her lips reaching her eyes. Sian watched at the curiously shy, stumbling way they were with each other, it was so...cute. Roys's face softened at the sight of his wife and he took long sips of the fragrant smelling liquid after mumbling his thanks and patting her arm.

"What Roy's trying to say Sian, is that I had to be patient while his feelings caught up with me." Hayley's thick accent broke Sian's thoughts. "I had to play a little hard to get if you like." Her kind face smiled and Sian couldn't help but smile back in response. "Had to wait for him to work through his feelings until the real ones, the ones I knew would win, did." She paused while she took a sip from her own mug. "You need to be patient Sian, when she remembers, and she will; she'll be angry and hurt, but you two love each other, it's obvious to anyone who looks at you, you'll work it out." She patted Sian's hand again.

Sian blinked. No one had ever told her about her and Sophie being in love. I mean, they were in love, or had been before the argument and tram crash, and sure Rosie had accepted it and mentioned it in front of her parents, but that was different. Rosie was Sophie's sister and had decided she was a lesbian in name to be supportive (and let's be honest this was Rosie, she enjoyed the attention). But to hear it from people who weren't connected to them? Sian smiled, it was a lovely feeling. To hear the faith in them that two people who had overcome the odds to be together had in them make her glow with happiness. They did understand didn't they? Possibly were the only two on the street besides Sean, who truly could understand.

Putting her head in her hands, the blonde started to cry quietly, missing the look of alarm on Roy's face and the look of compassion on Hayley's. Why couldn't her own parents be like this? So understanding and just accepting? She didn't realise she'd said her thoughts out loud until she felt Hayley's arms hesitantly wrap her up in a warm hug which became stronger as Sian threw her arms around the older woman, missing a mother's touch. Sally'd started hugging her lately, but she was Sophie's mum, and that was always going to put some sort of barrier between them. There was nothing stand offish about Hayley's hug. Nothing reserved or held back, it was just...perfect and what she needed right now.

And Hayley was right; she'd just have to wait until Sophie caught up. Sophie had had to wait for Sian in the past. After that uncomfortable meeting in Southport after the first kiss, and God, how bad must she had felt when she'd opened that envelope to find her friendship bracelet? Still, she'd never given up, still sending her texts and messages on MSN. Settling down a little in the warm embrace and listening to the gentle words murmuring in her ears about everything working out for the best, Sian felt herself relaxing and gently dozing, totally missing the near silent conversation that took place above her head.

Just as she was slipping into a full on sleep, Sian was startled awake by a banging on the cafe door, opening her eyes and letting go of Hayley, she sat up and ran a hand through her hair as Roy opened the door to reveal Sophie. Sian stood up, speechless at the wild look of elation on her girlfriends face. The huge grin, and if she didn't know any better, she thought she had that devilish glint back in her eyes.

Before either girl could speak, Hayley interrupted their staring contest.

"Girls, we'll just be upstairs in the flat, just come and knock on the door when you're leaving so we can lock up, and Sian, we'll have a chat with you later" and with that and a shuffling Roy in tow, the kindly couple left them standing there.

Sian was about to apologise, about to tell Sophie everything; she couldn't do this anymore, this hiding of her feelings. (Not that she reckoned she'd done a good job in the first place). Opening her mouth to talk she was shocked by how close Sophie had suddenly got. Looking in the dark blue eyes opposite, really looking, she could have sworn the dark cloud lurking there lately had disappeared.

"You left this." Sophie broke the silence, waving Sian's iPod in her face. "I listened to the playlist you named after me." Sophie started moving forward, slowly and deliberately. Stalking her, Sian was sure of it. Slowly backing up and trying desperately to keep some distance or she really wouldn't be able to stop herself from kissing the lips opposite, Sian found herself backed up against the counter.

"I remember" and then those lips were on hers, soft and pliant and very insistent on showing Sian how much she did remember. Sian's arms automatically wrapped themselves around Sophie's back, and she smiled into the kiss as she felt Sophie's arms return to their rightful place around her neck, with one hand wrapped in her hair as they continued to reconnect and reaffirm their relationship.

The kiss came to a natural end, Sophie resting her forehead against Sian's briefly before resting her head on her shoulder and letting out a sigh of contentment. The blonde smiled, she felt the same. This was perfect. She felt... complete...whole again.

"You remember...everything?" Sian mentally told herself off, possibly ruining a perfect moment.

"Yeah, everything" came the reply, "we'll talk about the other stuff later, but life's too short for me to stay that angry right now." Sian felt Sophie's nose rubbing into her neck, I've looked everywhere for you and saw Roy's lights on, figured you'd be here."

Sian frowned. "Why didn't you ring?"

"Ran out to find you without my phone and keys" was the happy response. "We need to wait somewhere till Mum or Rosie come home."

Sian could do that, she'd wait anywhere for her girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sophie**

Lying back on her bed, the brunette smiled, relaxing her arms behind her head after dropping her phone onto her belly.

It was fair to say it had been an eventful few days since her memory had come hurtling back at her. Musical chairs had nothing on the new game 'Musical Websters'. Her dad had moved into the conservatory, baby Jack had moved back to Tyrones, her sister had moved to Jasons, her dad had moved from the conservatory to Rosies room... and Sian had moved to Roy and Hayley's.

It was a surprise that.

They'd kissed and made up in a spectacular fashion that evening at Roy's Rolls. Sian sobbing that she was sorry about what had happened to cause Sophie to run off in the first place and to please not dump her, please give her a second chance. Sophie crying and apologising for running off and letting a tram and shop drop on her head. They'd sat down at one of the little tables, Sian moving her chair around so they could almost sit next to each other, knees brushing, hands clenched, Sian still stammering out her apologies for 'trying it on and acting like Lee'. (Her words). Sophie'd smiled and gently kissed her tears away, running her fingers through those long blonde locks and telling her not to be so stupid. Life was too short. And there was no way she could EVER be like Lee. Ever ever. Nu huh. Plus which Lee wasn't on the same planet as Sian when it came to kissing. Not even in the same galaxy. She shuddered. Yuck. Poor Lee, she actually felt sorry for him. He'd never stood a chance. Wrong sex, wrong haircut, wrong attitude. He just wasn't Sian.

They'd managed to work out how to make a couple of coffees in Roy's kitchen without setting fire to anything and after finishing kissing and making up (again) and washing up the cups, (after more kissing) they were about to leave when Hayley's words came back to them.

More kissing later... (damn Sian was just so good at it) they'd managed to get up the stairs and knock on the door of the couples flat.

Thirty minutes later they'd left the surprisingly large flat, floored with the speed with which things had just happened.

Hayley and Roy had had a chat. Well, Hayley had chatted with Sian and Roy had occasionally stammered They wanted Sian to move in ('if that really was ok and acceptable with everyone' Roy had stammered out) and they'd happily give her some space. They'd had a chat, and decided it was the best thing to do. Sian felt uncomfortable at the Websters. Sophie couldn't blame her. SHE felt uncomfortable at home too. It gave them both their own space, Sian living so close by and a place they could be alone too. Perfect. Sophie was thrilled for Sian. Hayley and Roy would be better parents than the shambles she'd had so far. (Best not to dwell on her own, awful as they were to each other and their marriage vows, she KNEW they loved her at least, and she had Rosie) They'd even mentioned calling Sian's mum and dad to sort things out properly. Try and start making things official if it worked out and Sian was settled.

Sophie'd thought about things a lot since then. Would things really be so bad if they slept together? Well, her world couldn't end; it had already fallen apart with the current War of the Websters. Their marriage vows meant nothing to them, so did that mean her vow was the same? Nah. She closed her eyes for a minute.

She was nothing like her parents. Neither was Sian. Their relationship was nothing like either set of parents. Sian was her rock. Even when her memory had gone on holiday there for a while, Sian was her home, her rock. That blonde head of hair never too far away from her line of vision.

Her phone buzzing brought her out of her thoughts. Checking it for messages she smiled. Sian.

"Hey babe, don't forget I'm taking you out on a proper date later, wear something nice"

Her smile widening she sat up. Sian's latest idea was to make a fresh start, the two of them. Start again. They'd had that many obstacles to overcome already, and they'd slain them, each and every one. But they'd never been on a proper date. Rattling back a reply about how she was sorted on her 'posh date' clothing and Sian had better not let her down and turn up in THAT leather jacket again (even though she loved it).

Listening to the arguing still going on downstairs, Sophie sighed and scratched her head. Was her vow really that big an issue? It had nearly killed her after she'd rushed off. She thought over how Sian's hands running over her body had felt. And then those hands...those soft, talented hands leaving a trail of fire in their wake as they ran over her skin directly. Somehow sneaking under her jumper when she'd pushed Sian down onto her bed, or Sian had pulled her on top of her, she genuinely couldn't remember that bit and she didn't care. Those hands, those hypnotic hands had happily roamed over her skin, somehow her bra was undone and then those hands were... jesus... ok, yeah, that would make anyone forget who they were and what they were doing. And that was only

And then she come all godly over her vow, dumped Sian and run off into hell.

Although... if nothing else it proved, once again, that they were stronger than the so called grown up straight couples.

She'd mentally started ticking off the obstacles they'd gone through in their time together, trying to reduce the heat in her face from thinking about Sian and her talented hands when she heard her dad shouting about he was going to stay at her granddads for the night to get away and then the door slamming followed by her mum shouting good riddance.

Walking to the landing at her mum's command, Sally shouted up that now SHE was going out and that Sophie shouldn't have any parties.

Honestly, the brunette thought. She really wasn't the problem round here was she? Maybe the rents should sort their lives out first. Not that she said that of course. She knew better than to bring out her mother's fascist cow side. With a 'have a nice time', Sally'd left her alone. To be honest she didn't mind, she was only going to get ready for her date anyway..which... checking her watch... yup, she needed to go and start. Had to get ready for her girl. Her mobile beeped. Talking of her girl... yup.

"I know you're 'picking me up' in an hour, but just thought I'd say I love you xx"

Sophie smiled. No matter how many times she heard that to herself she smiled. The warm glow inside of her spreading as she thought of Sian. God she hoped they never became like their parents. Nah, no chance. And with that she headed off to beautify herself.

It hadn't taken long. Time flies when you're having fun and all that. She was ready, dressed, make up applied and leaving the now empty house when she saw Rosie. Pulling and locking the door behind her, she caught her sisters attention and she called her name, to be greeted by a waft of alcohol and a slightly slurred

'Make sure you have fun tonight babes, and no running off it things happen'

Sophie laughed to herself as she watched Rosie clinging onto Jason's arm, the seductively drunk way she was attempting to flirt amusing. I mean, what had she been drinking and since what time? It was only six o'clock. Raising her hand in recognition of Jason's wave, she laughed at the expression on his face as they headed for the Rovers by the looks of it.

Turning and heading for Roy and Hayley's, Sophie felt butterflies in her stomach. She'd really ever been on a proper date. Not like Sian had planned. Hayley opened the door and gushed over how lovely she looked and how much of a lovely couple they made, all this after smothering her with a hug.

Sian walked out of her room and into the living room and Sophie forgot to breathe. Literally. The blonde was breathtaking, her dress clinging to her figure in all the right places. Sophie felt her mouth go dry. How was she supposed to keep her hands off her in public?

Hayley cooed over them some more, insisting on a photo of them together and they were off. Free and alone, holding hands and giggling together. They headed out to the bus stop to head for the restaurant they had booked.

Sophie looked at her beautiful girlfriend. Vow? What vow. She loved Sian. Sian loved her. That was all that mattered. Everything would happen for a reason and when they were ready.

It was New Years Eve. Time to enjoy themselves.

Fin.

**Authors Note: It was NYE, there were plenty of spoilers about what good old Corrie did with these girls. :-D**


End file.
